


Dangers to live for

by smaragdbird



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Crossover Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Do you still think this is a good idea?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangers to live for

'Do you still think this is a good idea?' Lindsey asked when he shot another ghost.

'I never called it a 'good' idea.' Dean protested.

'No, I believe your exact words were somewhere along the lines of 'exciting.'

They stood back to back on the grounds of an abandoned farm where the late owner had drained the blood of more than 80 people and hid their bodies somewhere on the farm, which meant they were facing more than 80 pretty pissed ghosts.

'You didn't exactly stop me.' Dean reminded him.

No he hadn't, because after Angel had nearly killed him in LA, Lindsey was happy that it wasn't a bunch of vampires behind the bloodless bodies in the area.

Lindsey shot and reloaded his gun.

'Do you have plan if the guy cremated his victims?' He asked Dean. Munitions were going to be a problem if they had to fight their way out of here.

'We're not-' Dean took a step forward, Lindsey followed him automatically to preserve cover and they both crashed through the ground.

'Ow.' Dean brushed wood splinters from his clothes then helped Lindsey up.

'Where are we? Fuck that stinks.'

'An old well or maybe an underground reservoir.' Lindsey guessed.

'Damn, my flashlight's broken.' Dean cursed: 'What about yours?' Lindsey's worked.

Around them bodies lay where they had fallen. Most of them were nothing but skeletal remains but a few were still fresh and rotting. Thankfully they hadn't landed on one of those.

'Burning them might be a problem.' Dean said.

'No shit.' Both of them looked up to the whole where they had crashed through. It was too far away to reach.

'Fuck.' Lindsey said: 'does your cell work?'

Dean pulled it out of his pocket.

'It might.' He gave it to Lindsey: 'Who do want to call?'

'Someone who owns me a favour.' Lindsey gritted out between his teeth.

'Hey, Angel. Do you want to play saviour again?'

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

'He's a vampire.' Dean growled but Lindsey stopped him from attacking Angel.

'Relax, he's a good guy. Most of the time.'

'I hate ghosts.' Angel said sulkily.

'You had me shot.' Lindsey reminded him tersely. He glared at Angel and Angel glared back.

'Didn't you say he was a good guy?' Dean asked.

'I said mostly.'

'You're not exactly a poster boy, either.' Angel said: 'That's it?'

'You could have sent someone else, you know?' Lindsey called after him. Angel didn't answer and got in his car.

'Come on.' Lindsey said to Dean: 'I need a drink.'

Dean didn't protest.


End file.
